


Tell Me How You Love Me

by Strawberry_Sweetheart



Series: Tumblr Drabble [8]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Character Analysis, Fixed some minor mistakes, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, billy and Steve are in so deep, could count as, i think this could as love languages, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Sweetheart/pseuds/Strawberry_Sweetheart
Summary: How do you think they love?Short ficlet on how they express their love to each other.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Tumblr Drabble [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703482
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Tell Me How You Love Me

How do you think they love?

Do you think Steve loves with his words? How ironic would it be for him struggle with essays and books, never one to be the first to raise his hand in English, but be able to string together sentences of adoration right next to Billy’s ear, unafraid to lay his heart out no matter how many times it’s been broken before, because he always falls in love head first, ready to give them his all. He’s never been shy in the heart, always been an open book, words laid bare for anyone that would bother to so much as skim the pages.

Do you think Billy loves with his hands? Those hands coarse and rough from barbells and dumbbells, with hard packed hits and scarred knuckles, somehow capable of touching someone so gentle, speaking his love through the soft brushes of his fingers over lips, because words never came easy to him, not when it came from the heart, something he’s been trained through so many years to keep hidden under thicken barriers.

How well do you think they read each other's love?

Billy with his straight As and makeshift bookshelf’s filled with well worn novels flipped opened time after time that their pages barely cling to the binded spines. Taking apart Steve’s words like he does with his favorite passages and lines of poetry, noting every wavering breath when his emotion is expressed so sincere that it seems almost painful as it spills from Steve’s mouth, every pause when it seems like Steve himself can’t find the words to describe how he feels, like nothing he can come up with seems adequate enough. He keeps those words in his chest, warm, memorizing Steve’s voice as well as memorizes his favorite pages of a novel.

And Steve with his need for touch that does not look to take anything from him in return. So many times have people touched with the intent to receive, to take and take, as much as he has given, earning him the reputation of being a easy lover in bed. But Billy touches him different, touches him like it doesn’t matter if they end up tangled in the sheets or not, touching him like he wants him more than just his body. Billy fills the empty with his hands, warming skin that has been cold for far too many seasons. He shows him that he loves him every time he brushes his hair to side and tucke it behind a blushing ear, everytime he places a hand at his lower back just to feel him by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted @billy-baby on tumblr


End file.
